It is known from German Utility Model 85 30 606 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,933) to screw the base disc (hub) to a motor vehicle wheel rim laterally, using the screws or nuts by which the rim is screwed to the axle of the motor vehicle. Since the rims are formed with various arrangements of attaching holes, i.e. their number and therefore pitch and also the radius of the circle of the whole differ from vehicle to vehicle, different base discs must be kept in stock for practically every type of motor vehicle.
It is also known to provide between the base disc and the vehicle wheel rim an adapter disc formed with many openings with a variety of pitches and dimensions, so that it can be attached to the correspondingly varied wheel rims, thereby substantially reducing the number of different base discs.
During the Winter the base disc remains attached to the wheel rim, so that the antiskid device can be very rapidly mounted. However, since the prior art base discs project considerably from the wheel rim, they are very noticeable.